bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 351c. Bubble Guppies: The Empire Strikes Back (part 3)
Plot Luke Skywalker (Tobias) prepares his next adventure with Princess Leia (Ashlie), Han Solo (Joshua) and Chewbacca while Darth Vader (Nonny) waits for Death Star to be rebuilt. During the battle of Hoth, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse), who was the ghost, requests Luke to go to Dagobah to do some training with Yoda. While Yoda trains Luke, Han, Leia and Chewie meets Lando Calrissian (Jonesy) and Boba Fett (Avi) the bounty hunter. Han was frozen in carbonite and was taken to Tatooine. Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Charlie Brown and Friends (from Peanuts) as new Rebel troopers and Imperial officers *Gil as C-3PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Stormtroopers and Snowtroopers *Avi as Boba Fett *Crabs as Imperial Officers *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Jonesy as Lando Calrissian *Joshua as Han Solo Trivia *This is similar to the 1980 movie "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back." *This is a sequel to "A New Hope." This story takes place after the second story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. Story (at Dagobah) It was raining in Dagobah, R2-D2 was alone outside in the rain. (at Yoda's house) Yoda was cooking food for Luke and Luke waited for Yoda to train him. Tobias: Look, I'm sure it's delicious. I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now. Yoda: Patience! For the Jedi it is time to eat as well. Eat, eat. Hot. Good food, hm? Good, hmm? Tobias: How far away is Yoda? Will it take us long to get there? Yoda: Not far. Yoda not far. Patience. Soon you will be with him. Rootleaf, I cook. Why wish you become Jedi? Hm? Tobias: Mostly because of my father, I guess. Yoda: Ah, your father. Powerful Jedi was he, powerful Jedi, mmm. Tobias: Oh, come on. How could you know my father? You don't even know who I am. Oh, I don't even know what I'm doing here. We're wasting our time. Yoda had to talk to Obi-Wan away from Luke. Yoda: (to Mickey) I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience. Mickey: (V.O.) He will learn patience, Master Yoda. Yoda: Hmmm. Much anger in him, like his father. Mickey: (V.O.) Well, Was I any different when you taught me? Yoda: Hah. He is not ready. Tobias: Yoda! I am ready. I... Ben! I can be a Jedi. Ben, tell him I'm ready. (bumps into a ceiling) Yoda: Ready, are you? What know you of ready? For 800 years have I trained Jedi. My own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained! A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. (to Mickey) This one a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away... to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was. Hmm? What he was doing. Hmph. Adventure. Heh! Excitement. Heh! A Jedi craves not these things. (to Tobias) You are reckless! Mickey: (V.O.) Gosh, So was I, if you'll remember. Yoda: He is too old. Yes, too old to begin the training. Tobias: But I've learned so much. Yoda: (sighs) Will he finished what he begins? Tobias: I won't fail you, I'm not afraid. Yoda: Oh, you will be. You will be. (at the asteroid field) the Imperial Star Destroyer summoned the fighters to find the Millennium Falcon. (at the Millennium Falcon) Leia was thinking about Han and then, a mysterious creature appeared outside. She investigates it and then, it scared her. Meanwhile, Han was fixing the wires and C-3PO and Chewie watched. Gil: Sir, if I may venture an opinion... Joshua: I'm not really interested in your opinion, 3PO. Leia came to see them. Ashlie: There's something out there. Joshua: Where? Ashlie: Outside, in the cave. A bang was coming from outside of the Falcon. Gil: There it is. Listen! Listen! Joshua: I'm going out there. Ashlie: Are you crazy?! Joshua: I just got this bucket back together. I'm not going to let something tear it apart. (grabs the mask) Ashlie: (grabs the mask) Then I'm going with you. Gil: I think it might be better if I stay here and guard the ship. (hears a roar) Oh, no. (at the asteroid cave) Han, Leia and Chewie were wearing a mask and looks around in the misty cave. Ashlie: This ground sure feels strange. It doesn't feel like rock at all. Joshua: There's an awful lot of moisture in here. Ashlie: I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this. Joshua: Yeah. (hears a noise) Watch out! Then, they saw a strange creature called Mynocks. Joshua: Yeah, that's what I thought. Mynock. Chewie, check the rest of the ship, make sure there aren't any more attached. They're chewing on the power cables. Ashlie: Mynocks? Joshua: Go on inside. We'll clean them off if there are any more. Then, more of them flew over Leia and closer to C-3PO. Gil: Ohhh! Go away! Go away! Beastly thing. Shoo! Shoo! Han knew something weird is going on. Joshua: Wait a minute... When he shoots something, it shakes again and the group were going back in the Falcon. (at the Millennium Falcon) They arrived back at the Falcon just in time. Joshua: Alright, Chewie, let's get out of here! Ashlie: The Empire is still out there. I don't think it's wise to... Joshua: No time to discuss this as a committee. Ashlie: I am not a committee! You can't make the jump to light-speed in this asteroid field... Joshua: Sit down, sweetheart. We're taking off! The ship began to move and Chewbacca and C-3PO saw something strange. Gil: Look! Joshua: I see it, I see it. Gil: We're doomed! Ashlie: The cave is collapsing. Joshua: This is no cave. Ashlie: What? It appears to be a giant worm and the Falcon buzzed away. (at Dagobah) Meanwhile, Luke was carrying Yoda during his training. Yoda: Run! Yes. A Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware of the dark side. Anger... fear... aggression. The dark side of the Force are they. Easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight. If once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will, as it did Obi-Wan's apprentice. Tobias: Vader. Is the dark side stronger? Yoda: No... no... no. Quicker, easier, more seductive. Tobias: But how am I to know the good side from the bad? Yoda: You will know. When you are calm, at peace. Passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack. Tobias: But tell me why I can't... Yoda: No, no, there is no why. Nothing more will I teach you today. Clear your mind of questions. Mmm. Mmmmmm. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) R2-D2 shows Luke something strange. It was a spooky cave. Tobias: There's something not right here. I feel cold, death. Tobias picks up his coat and ties it around his waist. Yoda: That place... is strong with the dark side of the Force. A domain of evil it is. In you must go. Tobias: What's in there? Yoda: Only what you take with you. Before Luke can go inside the cave, he needs to have his belt just in case. Yoda: Your weapons... you will not need them. (at the cave) It was full of lizards and snakes, Luke came to looked around and it was quiet. Suddenly, Darth Vader appears in the cave before his very eyes. Tobias: (wields the light blue lightsaber by igniting it) Nonny: (wields the red lightsaber by turning it on) Luke began fighting Vader in lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat. Then, Luke cuts the head off, and sends it falling on the ground. Then, the mask appears to be Luke's head. Yoda was sitting on the root. Luke chuckles. Nonny: You know. I guess we should take advantage to this very rear opportunity. They dance as the song plays. Nonny and Nonny's Head: You and I will settle down in a cottage built for two. Nonny: Dear little buttercup. Nonny's Head: Sweet little buttercup. Yoda: My little buttercup. Nonny and Nonny's Head: I love you. They smile as the song ends. (at the Imperial Star Destroyer) Darth Vader had a great idea. He has all the bounty hunters. Joe Agate: Bounty hunters. We don't need that scum. Crab #1: Yes, sir. Joe Agate: Those Rebels won't escape us. Crab #2: Sir, we have a priority signal from the Star Destroyer Avenger. Joe Agate: Right. Darth Vader began to talking to some bounty hunters, including one named Boba Fett. Nonny: ...there will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the Millennium Falcon. You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want them alive. No disintegrations. Avi: As you wish. Joe Agate: Lord Vader! My lord, we have them. (at Space) The Millennium Falcon speeds past the Star destroyers. (at the Millennium Falcon) Han, C-3PO, Leia and Chewbacca were making up for a lost time. Gil: Oh, thank goodness, we're coming out of the asteroid field. (at Space) An Imperial star destroyer shots the Falcon hard. (at the Millennium Falcon) Han began preparing the light-speed. Joshua: Let's get out of here. Ready for light-speed? One... two... three! Then, nothing happens. Joshua: It's not fair! Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: The transfer circuits are working. It's not my fault! Ashlie: No light-speed? Joshua: It's not my fault. Gil: Sir, we just lost the main rear deflector shield. One more direct hit on the back quarter and we're done for. Joshua: Turn her around. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: I said turn her around! I'm going to put all power in the front shield. Ashlie: You're going to attack them?! Gil: Sir, the odds of surviving a direct assault on an Imperial Star Destroyer... Ashlie: Shut up! (at Space) the Millennium Falcon buzzed away at sight. (at the Imperial Star Destroyer) the Falcon buzzed up somewhere and it was gone. Crab #1: They're moving to attack position. Shields up! Track them. They may come around for another pass. Crab #2: Captain Needa, the ship no longer appears on our scopes. Crab #1: They can't have disappeared. No ship that small has a cloaking device. Crab #2: Well, there's no trace of them, sir. Snail: Captain, Lord Vader demands an update on the pursuit. Crab #1: Get a shuttle ready. I shall assume full responsibility for losing them, and apologize to Lord Vader. Meanwhile, continue to scan the area. Crab #2: Yes, Captain Needa. (at Dagobah) Meanwhile, Yoda prepares another training for Luke. Luke was upside down and Yoda was on him. Yoda: Use the Force. Yes... Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Yoda: Now... the stone. Feel it. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) The fighter was sinking, the rock fell and Yoda jumped! Yoda: Concentrate! The fighter sunked and Luke and R2-D2 was upset. Tobias: Oh, no. We'll never get it out now. Yoda: So certain are you. Always with you it cannot be done. Hear you nothing that I say? Tobias: Master, moving stones around is one thing. This is totally different. Yoda: No! No different! Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned. Tobias: (nods) Alright, I'll give it a try. Yoda: No! Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try. Luke began using the Force and the fighter began to rise but sank again. Tobias: (panting) I can't. It's too big. Yoda: Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hm? Mmmm. And well you should not. For my ally in the Force. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. It's energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we... (pinches Tobias) ...not this crude matter. You must feel the Force around you. Here, between you... me... the tree... the rock... everywhere! Yes, even between this land and that ship! Tobias: You want the impossible. Luke left to meditate and Yoda began using the Force to lift up the fighter. The fighter began to rise out of the water and R2-D2 beeps with joy and Luke couldn't believe his eyes. The fighter was out of the water. Tobias: I don't... I don't believe it. Yoda: That is why you fail. END of Part 3 Category:Stories